icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2007–08 Colorado Avalanche season
The 2007–08 Colorado Avalanche season began on October 3, 2007, and ended on May 3, 2008. It was the franchise's 35th season, 28th in the National Hockey League, and 12th as the Colorado Avalanche. Regular season .]] Divisional standings Conference standings Game log † In Las Vegas |- | October: 7–4–0 (home: 5–0–0; road: 2–4–0) |- | November: 6–6–1 (home: 5–2–0; road: 1–4–1) |- | December: 8–5–2 (home: 5–3–0; road: 3–2–2) |- | January: 6–5–1 (home: 3–3–1; road: 3–2–0) |- | February: 6–6–2 (home: 0–3–1; road: 6–3–1) |- | March: 9–5–1 (home: 8–1–0; road: 1–4–1) |- | April: 2–0–0 (home: 1–0–0; road: 1–0–0) |} Playoffs The Avalanche clinched the sixth seed in the Western Conference playoffs after missing the playoffs last season for the first time since relocating to Denver in 1995. |- | Semi-finals: 0–4 (home: 0–2; road: 0–2) |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes As of April 6 http://avalanche.nhl.com/team/app?service=page&page=Stats Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Records and milestones Records Milestones *On October 7, Joe Sakic scored twice to move past Phil Esposito into 8th place all-time in scoring. * On October 26, Joel Quenneville won his 400th game as a head coach, to move him into 7th place on the all-time list. Joe Sakic also picked up his 1,600th career point by providing the primary assist to Ryan Smyth's OT winner against the Flames, and Andrew Brunette picked up his 500th career point with a secondary assist to Joe Sakic's goal that put the Avs up 1–0 in the first period. *With a 4–2 win over the Edmonton Oilers at the Pepsi Center on November 28, the Avalanche won their 500th regular season game since their move from Quebec in 1995. *With a 9–5 win over St. Louis on December 9, the Avalanche reached 1,000 wins in their franchise history. *In a game against the Edmonton Oilers on March 22, Joe Sakic assisted on a Tyler Arnason goal for his 1,000th career assist, becoming just the 11th player in NHL history to reach 1,000 assists. Transactions The Avalanche were involved in the following transactions during the season: Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Colorado had nine picks at the 2007 NHL Entry Draft in Columbus, Ohio. The Avalanche picked 14th overall. Farm teams Lake Erie Monsters The Avalanche had a new American Hockey League affiliate in the Lake Erie Monsters, based in Cleveland, Ohio. The team is a revival of the Utah Grizzlies franchise that had been dormant since 2005. Johnstown Chiefs The Johnstown Chiefs of the ECHL were the Avalanche's second-tier affiliate. Roster See also *2006–07 NHL season *2007–08 NHL season References *'Player stats:' Colorado Avalanche player stats on espn.com *'Game log:' Colorado Avalanche game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com Category:Colorado Avalanche seasons Category:2007 in hockey Category:2008 in hockey